baby you can drive my car
by goddamit-mir
Summary: AU fiction in which Ian and Mickey never met. Mickey is going to spend a week with Mandy in the Hamptons, and decides to carpool. except it's Ian, her best friend, who answers Mickey's ad. I really wanted this so.. hope it's good
1. Chapter 1

Baby you can drive my car

Notes: so guys, here's a new fic I've been thinking about for weeks now, and I just needed to get it out of my mind. So basically:

Ian and Mickey never met.

The whole Mandy/ Lip/ Karen drama happened

Ian and Mandy are friends

Mickey left the Southside for some reason but everything will be explained I promise. Also he is a season 4 Mickey, not a season 2 "warm mouth" Mickey ahah

Mandy was ecstatic: she managed to convince both her brother and her best friend to spend a week at her boyfriend's house beach in the Hamptons.

She had not seen Mickey for a whole year, and if she would never admit it to him, she missed him like hell. After Lana had died in some weird conditions that Mickey had never really explained to her, he had to get the hell out the Milkovich household.

It happened four years ago and a lot of things had changed since then. Mandy was in a serious relationship with Jaime, a guy she met at the Waffle house she used to work at. Jaime was nice, pretty, smart… and fucking wealthy. The first time he walked into the diner, she didn't really notice him, but he did notice her instantly.

Mandy was, despite the dirty look and the obvious rudeness, beautiful. Big blue eyes, just like her mother and Mickey, dark hair and long, skinny legs. From that day, Jaime came every day to see the girl, staring at her whenever he had the chance. She wondered how many vanilla milkshakes it would take for the boy to develop some lactose intolerance.

One day, she could not stand it anymore and just said aggressively "The fuck are u looking at". She didn't expect his answer. "You are very beautiful you know… sorry I didn't mean to be creepy, but you are". She looked at him, eyes wide opened. Nobody ever said that to her. Guys usually just said that she was hot, or bangable. But not beautiful.

After a few seconds, she smiled at him and said, " Well you're not bad yourself" and turned around to get to the register, hoping he hadn't noticed her blush. Once she was over there, she looked at him more intently, and realized he was actually pretty cute. He was tall, maybe as tall as her best friend Ian, had blond hair and deep brown eyes. He was pretty slim but he had broad shoulders. She learned months after that that he was in the swim team of his prestigious school.

Two weeks after the "what the fuck are u looking at?" incident, Jaime took his chance and asked her out. She said yes, because for a while now, he was not the only one staring.

They have been together for almost 3 years now, and things were going well. Jaime was from the North side and his parents owned a huge clothing store in Boystown. They had the most incredible house Mandy had ever seen (the kind of house that Jimmy/Steve parents owned) and everyone, including Jaime older brother, loved her.

One day Jaime came to pick up Mandy at the Waffle house, and saw some creepy dude touch her thighs and just went crazy. He walked over and punched the guy in the face, just like Mandy taught him to. At first, she was pretty impressed and proud of his cute boyfriend, who was trying to defend her honor. She was less proud when she got fired because of it. Jaime apologized for two days until Mandy finally gave in and told him never to do that again. She needed the job and now she had to find another one before things get heavy at home. Jaime talked to his parents, explained the situation and they decided to offer her a job at the shop downtown. First she didn't want to but Mickey convinced her:

"- It's good money?" he said. She could hear him let the smoke out of his lungs.

"- Well, yeah but -" she replied

"- Will you have to work with the parents or with Jaime?"

"- No but - "

"- Then stop annoying me, and take the goddamn job bitch"

And just like that she became a saleswoman in Jaime's parents store. They were dating for a year when Jaime asked her to move in his freshly bought flat in the North side.

She thought it was maybe a rush decision but she couldn't help it: she wanted badly to get out of the South side. Once before, she thought she would and the mere thought of it would make her happy for days.

Back then she was with Lip. Aaah Phillip Gallagher, the stupid asshole who broke her heart.

She knew she messed up by driving over Karen, leaving her in the state of a fucking vegetable but she couldn't stand the bitch. Karen messed up with her relationship with Lip, and everybody knows that you don't mess with a Milkovich. She hoped Lip would take her away from Canaryville when he would go to college but after all that had happened, he just left without even saying goodbye.

That was the worst year for Mandy: she lost her boyfriend and her brother within a couple of months. So when Jaime showed up, she was in a bad place and he helped her getting through all of her crap.

She remembered that period with some kind of weird nostalgia though, because back then, she could hang out with her redhead best friend: Lip's brother, Ian.

Ian was nothing like the other boys she had ever met: he was smart, nice, sensitive and well… Ian was gay. She had a crush on him when they met and his rejection hit her hard but then he told her he was interested in men. She felt very special, being the only one (except for Lip, and Fiona but then Ian didn't know she knew) who knew about him. They shared something precious and she was never willing to let go of it. When the freckled boy decided to leave for the army she thought that the universe was definitely against her. But unlike Mickey, who gave news once a month (and sent some money he saved to her aunt for Mandy) and Lip, who gave none, Ian would always find a way to send a letter or call her late at night. Damn, he even got a 4-days permission a year ago, and surprised her on her 20th birthday.

As she packed for her trip to the Hamptons, Mandy realized that she had never been happier than right now. She had a great boyfriend, a great best friend, people who cared about her. She was away from her crazy family, and she would finally get to spend some time with the only sibling she truly cared about. She was thinking about all of this when she got a text from Mickey:

_**From Mickey, 5.43 p.m**_

" _Can't believe you tricked me into this bitch. See you this weekend"_

She smiled fondly at her phone, and whispered "asshole". This idea was definitely the greatest idea she ever had.

…

This idea was definitely the worst idea Mandy had ever had, Mickey thought. He was glad to see his sister, and he hadn't taken a break since he found his job as a waiter a year ago. After moving out of his dad's house, he settled down in Woodstock, Illinois and first worked as a bouncer in a club. But things went down, and he quit. Few weeks after, he was in a restaurant and noticed the "HELP – Job available" sign. He had a week trial and then that was it. Anyway he needed a break but still wasn't sure if that little trip will be it. Mickey knew he would have to behave, for her sister, in front of all these North side pricks.

First, there was the boyfriend, Jaime. Mickey had never met him, but Mandy sent pictures of them, and he was exactly like he imagined him to be: a rich, blond douchebag. But that wasn't the worst. Mandy had told him that friends of Jaime were coming too, some rich college students, North side too. They had stupid names too, and Mickey knew already that this was going to be hard for him. Mandy talked about a couple, Jared and Kelly (or Nelly maybe), a guy named Tony, two girls, Kate and Wanda, and Jaime's brother Kyle. Oh and Mandy's best friend. He didn't recall his name and he was actually fucking proud to have remembered all the others.

He decided to go with his car because if anything went wrong he could escape whenever he wanted to. But hell, that was a long ride and it wasn't cheap so he decided to try those carpool websites he heard about, as a car provider. Maybe someone would be interested in his ad so he posted it, not hoping too much.

**Michael M. 23, car provider**

**Trip: Woodstock (Illinois) – Hamptons (State of New York)**

**Car: Black Impala**

**Costs: 60$**

**Hour of departure: 9 a.m. (more or less)**

**Meeting point: needs to be defined**

**Further comments: ask me anything**

Mickey closed his laptop, cursing himself because he should have done that days ago if he really wanted it to work and find someone. But hell, driving by himself was not as bad. He set his alarm at 9 a.m. and he went to sleep, hoping that if someone would answer, it wouldn't be at total prick.

…

"- So you're going?" Lip said

The older Gallagher boy was sitting on the floor, in front of his bother, smoking a cigarette and reading a book to big to be hold for his taste. Ian was lying on his bed in the tiny bedroom, laptop on his lap. He was searching for a cheap ticket for New York. Once in the big apple, taking the shuttle would not be a big deal.

"Yeah, I promised Mandy I would. She can't stop talking about this boyfriend of hers and I haven't seen her in ages"

Lip shrugged at the mention of the boyfriend but Ian didn't say anything. Because he knew how his brother felt. The night he came home from the army, few weeks after he was diagnosed as bipolar, he got drunk with his brother. Lip didn't mean to share his feelings (he wasn't like that, and **Gallaghers don't do therapy**) but he missed his brother and spilled the beans. He talked about college, and how he hated his job. He was a tutor for first-year pricks. He mainly did it for extra credits since it was his last year, and the money was not so bad. Then he started talking about Mandy.

College girls were either self-centered bitches or shy, empty saints. Even worse, one of them, obviously the one Lip dated for a while, was a psychotic, controlling but rich genius. Her name was Amanda. At first, he liked her because, well she bought him stuff and scammed her own parents to give him money, but she expected Lip to be available anytime she wanted him to be. But as much as you don't mess with a Milkovich, you don't ever EVER try to control a Gallagher. They lasted 6 months until Lip simply told her "why don't you get the fuck out of my life, uh?"

"Things were simple with Mandy, you know?" Lip said. They were seating under the L, sharing a joint. "She could be a pain in the ass sometimes, and I am still not over the fact that she tried to kill Karen but… but I don't know… I guess I just see things differently now".

That's all he said that night but Ian knew his brother more than anyone in the world and he knew this was his way of telling him he missed her.

"Earth to Ian? Yo man!"

Lip extracted Ian from his thoughts and the redhead came back to his laptop. The train tickets were really expensive and he didn't know how he would manage to find that much money. He didn't want to ask his siblings for money. They were already struggling to pay for his meds, since Ian wasn't allowed to work yet. He saved some but he was kind of hoping to keep it to have fun once he was in the Hamptons.

"Man, when did the train become so expensive? I only need a one-way ticket and I can't even afford that!" Ian said. The last thing he wanted was to call Mandy and cancel. She would kill me.

"A one-way ticket? How are you coming back?" Lip asked

"Mandy told me that her friends live in Chicago and that I could come back with."

"Cool… hey, why don't you try one this carpooling thing? It's cheap and maybe you 'll get laid, who knows?"

Ian wanted to kick his brother in the head but Lip was fast, and he was up in a second.

"I'm just sayin' man. Look I told Fiona I would help with Liam tonight. She wants to go out with Vee or somethin'. Catch you later?"

"Yeah man, no problem." Ian flipped the bird at his brother and just like that Lip left the room, laughing. Ian got up to open the window to smoke a cigarette and get some air. This summer was particularly hot and he was sweating as if he just went back from one of his jogging session. Once he got rid of his smoke, he sat on his bed, and took back his laptop.

So, carpooling was not a bad idea. Ian typed it in and found some websites that could be helpful. After an hour of search, he was desperate. Nothing was good. Then he finally found something interesting:

**Michael M. 23, car provider**

**Trip: Woodstock (Illinois) – Hamptons (State of New York)**

**Car: Black Impala**

**Costs: 60$**

**Hour of departure: 9 a.m. (more or less)**

**Meeting point: needs to be defined**

**Further comments: ask me anything**

Well, that could do it. This Mickey would maybe agree to pick him up in Chicago. For now, it was his best option. Woodstock was only 1h30 minutes from Chicago and he obviously had to drive by the windy city to get to the Hamptons.

He opened a "new message" window and sent to this Michael a few questions. Maybe this would work. He just hopped the guy was not a total douchebag.

…

When Mickey woke up, his alarm has not even buzzed yet. He stretched his sleepy members then went to the kitchen to have coffee and a smoke. The perfect breakfast if you asked him.

He opened up his laptop to see if he had any emails and there it was: a message from a certain Ian. Mickey opened it, seeping slowly his black coffee with too much sugar in it.

**Ian G. 21, car sharer**

**Trip: Woodstock (Illinois) – Hamptons (State of New York) **

**Hour of departure: 9 a.m. (more or less)**

**Meeting point: needs to be defined**

**Further comments: Hi, I live in Chicago, do you think we could meet somewhere along the way? **

**Also, I can't drive, would it be a problem? **

**Thanks for your answer. **

Well, Mickey never thought someone would answer so he was pretty glad. Too bad this "Ian" couldn't drive because this way a pretty long drive. He thought about it again, and didn't realize when he spoke at loud and said, "Hell, nobody drives my baby". He typed a quick answer:

**Michael M. 23, car provider**

**Trip: Woodstock (Illinois) – Hamptons (State of New York)**

**Car: Black Impala**

**Costs: 60$**

**Hour of departure: 9 a.m. (more or less)**

**Meeting point: needs to be defined**

**Further comments: yeah, I can pick u up in Chicago, seems the simplest thing to do. But let's say 10 a.m. then on Saturday morning, Chicago train station. **

He closed his laptop after realizing that if he stayed like that more, he would be late for work. He got up, and for a second, tried to imagine what this Ian would look like. As long as he wasn't a pain in his ass, everything should be fine.

If only he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes :Well this was kind of hard since I don't master the dialogue thing but I hope it's any good. Please let me know if I stuck to the characters and if you like it ! **

When Ian woke up at 6 a.m. he checked his emails and there was nothing. He was desperately waiting for an answer from this Michael and he couldn't stand the wait. But then he realized it was too early to be that impatient. He took his meds, a brand new cocktail that the doc ordered, grabbed his snickers and went for a run.

When he came back, the house was still quiet, only Fiona was up so early, cleaning the kitchen something. Ian was glad he was back from the Army even if the circumstances were not happy ones. Anyway, he decided to get a grip when his world fell apart and everyone was proud of him. He definitely had nothing in common with Monica.

Fiona was cleaning a mountain of dishes from the previous day, but it was a real mess and she was all over it.

"- Ian, could you finish that for me, please I'm gonna be late"

"- Yeah Fi, no problem."

That wasn't a big deal, he was used to it. Since he couldn't work yet, he was doing a lot of things at home: groceries, laundry, cooking… It was nice to be useful, but he was glad he got a chance to escape for a few days. He wanted to meet Mandy's boyfriend, hang out with her friends and drink beers like a normal 21-year-old dude.

Once he was done with the cleaning, he made her a sandwich and put it in a brown bag just like she was a schoolgirl. He laughed at the thought and he decided to remind Fiona the time, Gallagher style: shouting.

"Fi, you're gonna be fucking late, just leave already!"

He made it to the stairs and went for a shower before he could start his daily routine of chores. He wrapped all of it around 11 a.m. and decided to check his mail.

"YES!" he thought when he read Michael's answer. He replied, gave his phone number and decided to add a smiley face. This was going to be absolutely perfect.

….

"I'm telling you, what kind of fucker puts smiley faces in emails?" Mickey inhaled deeply on his smoke, enjoying his afternoon break with the only other waiter he appreciated, Curtis.

"Dunno man, doesn't seem like such a big deal to me."

"I'm telling you, if he tries to fuck with me, I'll leave him somewhere along the road" Mickey said, laughing a little.

"The worst part is that I'm sure you are capable of doing it" Curtis tossed his cigarette away and headed to the door, Mickey on his heels.

"Damn right I am man"

The next morning, Mickey decided to sleep as much as he could since he was driving to The Hamptons the next day and had to wake up at 7 a.m. He spent the day doing nothing, drinking beer and watching movies. He got out around 6 p.m. to buy a pack of smokes, and went back home to pack his stuff. He realized, right before going to bed that he was kind of excited about the whole thing. He never went to the Hamptons, never carpooled before. He kind of hoped that this also would be an occasion to get laid. He hadn't had any opportunities for weeks now. The only problem was that, in order to go out and find someone to hook up with, he kinda needed to tell the truth to Mandy. He thought that this was about time, though. Her sister had no connection whatsoever with their siblings nor their dad, and well he needed her to know. Somehow, he would find a way to be alone with her, with a drink and a joint maybe, and just … blurt out the truth. She had the right to know. He finished packing, his mind going over all the possible reactions she could have and went to bed. Whatever might happen this week, it will definitely be one to remember.

…..

Mickey looked at his knuckles and was glad he took his fingerless driving gloves. He loved them. Mandy thought it was stupid and ugly but Mickey said it was badass. Besides he didn't want to afraid this Ian with his "fuck u-up" tattoo. Once they got to talk a little, he would take them off. But for now, he wanted to play it cool. He put them on and grabbed his phone.

_**From Michael, 9.40 a.m.**_

"_Hey, I'm in front the train station man, where are you?" _

Mickey had arrived at the station 10 minutes ago but it was only 9.40 a.m. so he decided to give the guy a few minutes. But patience was never his middle name.

_**From Ian, 9.44 a.m.**_

"_I'll be there in 2 minutes" _Ian texted back, almost running in the train station.

_**From Michael, 9. 44 a.m.**_

"_How am I supposed to recognize you?"_

_**From Ian, 9.46 a.m.**_

"_Huh, I'll find you, you said you have a black Impala right?"_

_**From Michael, 9. 47 a.m.**_

"Yep man"

_**From Ian, 9.47 a.m.**_

"_Then, it won't be hard, you don't get to see one of those everyday"_

Damn, Mickey already liked the guy. Anyone who could appreciate the rare beauty of his car couldn't be a total douchebag.

2 minutes later, he was standing in front of his car, smoking his tenth cigarette of the day when he saw a tall redhead going his way.

"Hi… Michael?"

"Yep, that's me"

The boys shook hands and Mickey opened the trunk so Ian could dodge his bag. It was the bag he used to carry when he was in the army. Ian noticed that Mickey was staring at it, but Mickey didn't say anything. He was not the talkative kind. They closed the truck, got in the car, and left the train station.

They were silent for a few minutes, not knowing what to say or do. Ian was uncomfortable so he just started talking.

"- So you carpool often?"

"Nope"

_Okayy… this isn't going to be long at all_, Ian thought.

Mickey jiggled a little in his seat, aware that he was being a douchebag. The guy was obviously trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Mind if I smoke?" Mickey said. Ian didn't mind so Mickey grabbed his pack, and put his smokes in front of Ian, proposing one. Ian took the offer, opened the window and lit the cigarette. He almost laughed when he saw that Mickey was struggling with his lighter. The thing was obviously dead.

"Here, let me" Ian took his own lighter, and lit Mickey's smoke. Mickey shrugged because the guy was too close and he didn't want to admit it, but the fucker was pretty hot. Thank god he had to keep his eyes on the road, otherwise he would be staring right now. Ian was wearing a white V-neck with dark blue jeans. _He is fucking tall!_ Mickey thought but he didn't mind. He had fierce red hair and freckles that made him look very young. He wasn't though, Mickey knew that. He was Mandy's age so it was correct. A little voice in his head said, "_correct for what exactly huh Milkovich?_" he shut that off and started talking.

"About what you said earlier, it's the first time I do this carpool shit. It's just… It's a long drive and gas is pretty expensive."

"Yeah I know" Ian was happy Mickey was willing to talk but he realized he didn't really know what to say either.

"I … wanted to go by train but this shit is too expensive man. I didn't want to waste all my money on that"

"I get it. So … where are you going?"

"Visiting a friend I haven't seen for a while. You?"

"Sister." And just like that Mickey was out. He had nothing to add.

Ian could see that, Mickey was biting his lower lip with force, and he was almost afraid the guy would bleed. " _But you like it, don't you Gallagher?_" Ian's inner voice was awake and apparently very happy with the situation. This Michael was definitely hot. He had never seen such blue, profound eyes and he liked it. Fuck.

"By the way, thanks for picking me up in Chicago."

"Yeah no problem, man. I grew up there so it was nice to come back" Mickey hadn't set a foot in Chicago since he left 4 years ago, and being there was both weird and nice.

" Yeah, where?" Ian asked

Mickey hesitated for a while but settled for the truth " Canaryville"

"You gotta be kidding! Me too!"

"Yeah, man? It's weird I've never seen you. What's your name again?"

"Ian Gallagher"

HOLY SHIT.

"Gallagher, like Frank "piece of shit, always drunk" Gallagher?" Mickey couldn't believe it.

"Yeah… Well technically he's not my father but yeah that Frank." Ian smiled a little at the coincidence: this was definitely a small world.

"What do you mean he's not your father?" Mickey asked. The redhead wasn't making any sense.

"Let's just say that my mom is a crazy bitch who screwed her husband's brother and here I am."

"Well that's fucked up man. Even for you, Gallaghers" Mickey snorted

"Oh believe me, there are much more fucked up families than mine in the South side" Ian couldn't help but think about the stories Mandy had told him about her family: the guns, the broken probation, and the whores…

As for Mickey, he was pretty sure that Ian was talking about the Milkoviches. He was suddenly very happy to have hidden his tattooed knuckles.

"What about you? Maybe I know your family. What's your name?" Ian was eager to know.

_Fuck_ Mickey thought. No way he was telling Ian who he was. The boy would probably freak out and get out of the car without hesitation. Besides, for some reason he wanted Ian to like him. _And you know why, kinky bastard_. Once again, Mickey shut off the voice in his head and decided to give his mother's name.

"Monroe" he replied, eyes not leaving the road.

"Huh, never heard of them"

"I left Canaryville a while ago, and my siblings don't live there anymore."

That was a white lie. Mandy didn't live in Canaryville anymore, and his brothers plus his father where in prison. White lie.

Ian nodded and didn't try to know more, the subject was definitely making the man nervous. He settled for something else.

"So, Michael, what do you do for a living huh?"

"I am a waiter, man. I don't particularly love it, but it pays the bill, you know. What about you?" " Mickey was so glad Ian didn't insist, he was all of a sudden very comfortable with talking.

" I don't work for now, I went through some shit lately and I'm on meds."

"That the reason you can't drive?"

Mickey was surprised by his reply. Usually he was just content with people's answers, he didn't want to know more. But this Ian kind of intrigued him.

"Yeah, I'm on a whole new cocktail and there can be side effects so … better safe than sorry I guess." Ian said

"What kind of shit do you have?"

Ian didn't want to scare Mickey but he didn't want to lie either.

"Hum… I'm bipolar"

"Fuck that's heavy. Wasn't your mom bipolar?"

Ian looked at Mickey, stunned that he would know that. Monica was known in their neighborhood but Mickey seemed to know a lot about his family.

" Yeah she is. I'm the lucky son who inherited her good genes." Ian looked at his knees, a little awkward, then looked at Mickey to see his face. Mickey wasn't acting weird or anything.

"Well, shit happens man. As long as you're on your meds, everything will be fine."

Ian was so glad Mickey was reacting like that. Usually people tended to say things like

"I'm so sorry" or "you can beat this thing" as if it wasn't a life condition. This guy was something, really.

They talked about many things during the first four hours of the trip. Truth be told, Ian was mostly the one talking: he told Mickey about the army, how he couldn't get to West Point, about when he found out he was bipolar. For some reason, he was relaxed around Mickey and he couldn't quite explain it. Until he talked about his dancing career.

"It was in a club in Boystown, the Fairytale, and that was actually pretty funny." he said

"The Fairytale? What kind of weirdo calls his bar Fairytale?" Mickey never heard of it.

"A gay owner, I guess"

Mickey tensed instantly and Ian regretted his word. He really needed to calm down.

"Yeah I'm gay. That a problem?" he said quietly

_No it's not, No it's not, No it's not!_ The voice in Mickey's head was back.

"Nah I don't care man"

Ian didn't know that Mickey's mind was running a hundred miles minute because he was kind of excited for Ian to like men. The redhead was sure that this was something else. Boy, his gaydar was so off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything-"

"It's ok man, I really don't care" Mickey sighed and tried as much as he could to be cool.

Ian told him about the few stories that happened to him during the few months he worked there, and sometimes Mickey would even smile at him. _That's a fucking bright smile_, Ian thought. At some point he caught Mickey looking at him with an insistent gaze that Ian couldn't quite define. Was the guy checking on him? _No way_ he thought.

They were silent for a moment when an idea popped in his head.

"What about a game? I ask you questions and you have to answer as quickly as you can"? Ian said

" Oh come on man, what are you, a 15 year old teenage girl? God you remind me of my sister sometimes!"

Ian smiled at him, but wasn't giving up.

"Oh come on Mick! This will be fun, I swear!"

"Fuck, you really are like her. Only her calls me Mick."

"Well, Can I? I mean call you Mick?"

"Yeah dude I don't mind"

Ian wriggled in his seats and started thinking about his questions.

"So, strawberry or raspberry?" Ian said

"Fuck you, cherry."

"Okay… beach or mountain?"

"Beach, obviously"

"Van Damme or Seagal?"

"Seagal, fucking powerful ponytail"

Ian laughed a little and continued with his investigation.

"Whiskey or vodka?"

"Whiskey" Mickey didn't want to admit it but this was fun. Unlike Mandy, Ian was asking not so stupid things.

"Blue or red?"

"Red" Mickey shrugged a little, because yesterday he would probably have said blue.

"Boys or girls?"

"Boys". Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck, why did he say that? He didn't want to look at Ian right now but he could feel that the other boy was staring.

Ian wanted to burst in joy. Mickey, gay? Well that was fucking interesting! He thought about what his brother said to him that night and laughed silently: "_Hey, why don't you try one this carpooling thing? It's cheap and maybe you 'll get laid, who knows_?"

Mickey extracted him from his thoughts.

"You finished, firecrotch?"

"No, no just give me a minute to… think about another one"

Mickey sensed a sudden changed in the atmosphere and he was as tense as he could ever get. Why didn't he just shut his mouth?

"Okay, so pringles or snicker bars"

"Snicker bars. I like them sweet."

"I bet you do" Ian said with a shit-eating grin.

_What was that?_ Mickey thought. Ian was glowing, and he didn't know why. He looked at him puzzled, trying to figure out what was it, when a thought came out of nowhere. _Maybe some higher force is rewarding me for something and sent this guy. Fuck I am sure he's a top_. He considered the situation for a moment and realized that he had nothing to lose. He could have a good fuck before dropping off Ian in the Hamptons, and go to Mandy a little relaxed. Damn, he could even give Ian a call sometimes if he was bored and needed to get out of Jaime's house.

"You wanna stop or something? I need to take a piss and I'm starving" Mickey already had a plan on his mind.

"Yeah sure. I could use a bite"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: So I'm not very glad with this chapter so I would like you guys to really tell me what you think. I have a clear idea of what I wanna do next so this was pretty much necessary but not so clear in my mind. Hope you'll like it anyway! **

It took 2 hours for Mickey to find a place to eat. They had driven by gas stations, creepy diner in which even Mickey would not set a foot in when they finally got to come across something more or less acceptable.

Mickey was exhausted and they were only halfway to the Hamptons. So when he pulled over and got out of the car, he almost ran into the diner. They sat on a booth far from the entrance, face to face, waiting for the waitress to come and take the order. Mickey didn't say anything, nor Ian but it wasn't really awkward. Mickey appreciated that about Ian: the guy could apparently spend hours talking about anything but knew when to just shut up. Most people were just incapable of sensing a need for silence, but not the redhead.

Ian was maybe silent but in his head, things were exploding. He wasn't as tired as Mickey, and the only thing he could think of was how to get the guy in front of him. Now that he was facing Mickey, it was like all he saw earlier was more perfect. He could stare at Mickey's strong arms, broad chest and pale skin. He wondered how it'd feel like to have his hand go through black hair, and kiss the skin right under the man's jaw. He couldn't define it, but something about Mickey made him feel weird. He had a strange feeling in his stomach that he never felt. It was not bad, maybe kind of nice even but it was … unsettling. He knew nothing about the guy and yet, here he was trying to figure him out.

"Sorry I cant' drive man. You really seem weary." Ian said

"That's okay, nothing a burger and a beer can't fix"

"You gonna drink?"

"Yes, mom" Mickey rolled his eyes at Ian but couldn't help but smile. "Just one beer for… courage".

"You need courage to drive?"

"No dumbass, courage to put up with you and your stupid games"

Ian smiled at him, and jiggled on the booth, accidently touching Mickey's leg with his. He looked at Mickey and he felt like his heart missed a beat: Mickey was staring at him, with such an intense gaze he could barely stand it. The staring contest could have lasted hours if the waitress didn't choose this moment to get to their table.

"Hello gentlemen. What can I get you?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger and a beer, please" Mickey looked at Ian, and insisted on the word beer, just to prove that he was going to get that beer, no matter what. Ian tittered and asked for a menu. Once the waitress left, Mickey sighed and furrowed his eyebrows, Milkovich style.

"Really? You need the menu, firecrotch?" Mickey said

"Give me a break, it's not like I've ever been to the place before"

"And it's not like every fucking diner had the same shit. I have to pee."

Mickey stood up and went for the bathroom. He took his time, reading almost every dirty note on the wall. He was nervous, and he knew exactly why. He wanted desperately to make a move but he didn't know how. Time was running though. They still had a long ride to make but after this one stop, having another long one was unlikely. _I could pretend I need a pack of smokes or that I need coffee, _Mickey thought. He looked at himself in the mirror and realized he was conspiring like a teenage girl.

_Get a grip Milkovich!_

The problem was still the same. Mickey doesn't do flirting, and as hell doesn't do dates. This wasn't a gay bar or a club in which you just had to stand and wait for someone to buy you a drink. This was a fucking diner on a fucking road trip and he didn't even know how to initiate the whole thing. _Well I can try_ he thought. He washed his hands and gathered his shit, ready for round one.

When he came back, the waitress was talking to Ian, and she was almost leaning on the table. Mickey sniggered, and thought about how girls were the same. This was exactly the type of thing his sister would do to get some guy's attention. When he arrived right behind her, he cleared his throat loudly and she turned back with a bright flush on her cheeks. Mickey looked at her, obviously annoyed.

"I'll be right back with your food" she stepped away and ran into the kitchen.

"If she spits in your burger, you'll know why" Ian said.

"If she does that, I'll break her arm."

"Aren't you charming, Mick."

"Oh come on, I'm starving and you're the one who needs to get the fucking menu. Besides she was clearly hitting on you."

"That a problem for you?" Ian said with a grin.

_So, that's how you wanna do this_, Mickey thought. Maybe he didn't need to initiate after all.

"No, I'd rather say it's a problem for you since you don't play in that court."

"Well, it's always nice to get some attention. Even if I'm not interested."

"So you're a narcissist bitch."

Ian laughed loudly and Mickey loved it. He watched Ian laughing as if it was the cutest thing ever, even though he wouldn't say cute.

The waitress came back with the order (Ian finally opted for a burger too) and Mickey barely waited for her to put the plates on the table to put his food in his mouth. They ate in silent, looking at each other sometimes but not saying a word. The atmosphere was relaxed, and Mickey was feeling much better than 30 minutes ago.

"So, does your car have a name?" Ian asked

"Yeah, sure" Mickey scowled a little.

"Then what is it?"

Mickey didn't say anything, apparently too absorbed by his beer.

"Oh come on, I won't judge, I promise." Ian gave a small kick in Mickey's leg to make him say.

"It's Lana, okay"

"Are you a comic book fan or something?"

"What? No! What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I don't know, I thought it was a reference to Superman or something."

Mickey was upset, he didn't want to talk about this, with anyone, ever. But Ian's puppy eyes softened his mood and he went for a quick explanation.

"Look I didn't mean to be an ass. It's the name of a friend. A dead friend. And I sure as hell don't want to talk about this." Mickey looked at his empty plate and sighed, with the feeling that he had already said too much. "How about we change the subject, okay?"

"I'm sorry, really I didn't mean to pry or anything." Ian felt like a complete idiot. He managed to ruin the mood with a simple question. "How about I drink the beer so you stay sober huh?"

"No way, firecrotch. Get your own if you wanna but I ain't gonna share" Mickey was still a little tense but grateful for the twist.

"Maybe not a beer, but a dessert then."

Ian called the waitress and ordered a milkshake. Mickey went for a vanilla ice cream, extra chocolate chips and caramel syrup.

"You do like them sweet huh?" Ian couldn't help. He had the chance to reset the mood.

"Yeah… what about you, Gallagher? How do you like 'em?"

Ian crossed his arms, never leaving Mickey's eyes and just said "You'll find out."

Mickey was gloating inside. This was going exactly where he wanted it to.

"Yeah, rather sooner than later I hope." he grinned at Ian, and took a sip of his beer.

Ian was about to say something when his phone buzzed. Lip

"I'll be back in a minute. Oh and cancel my milkshake, I don't really want it anyway."

Once Ian was out, he finally answered his phone.

"Hey, lil' bro, what's up?"

"Hey Lip. I'm fine, everything's fine.

"So you didn't end up with a psychopath, I'm relieved. You could have texted asswipe."

"I know I'm sorry. I was just…"

Suddenly Ian didn't know what to say. Flirting?

"You were what?"

"The guy I'm with is … I don't know"

"Ooh I know this tone, you really gonna get laid, you lucky bastard"

"Fuck you" Ian's tone was not aggressive but he was not going to admit to his brother that he was right.

"Well, I'll let you to your kinky ways. Call me when you get there"

"Yeah right. First thing"

"Bye. Asshole."

"douchebag"

And just like that he hung up. Ian didn't really know what to say to his brother but the fucker was pretty instinctive. He lit up a cigarette, knowing that he has time since Mickey ordered dessert.

…**.**

Mickey looked at Ian behind the window. He almost finished his dessert and didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to wait for Ian to come back? He was waiting there like an idiot, considering every possibility when, out of nowhere he heard Mandy's voice "you're a fucking pussy". He stood up, went to the register to pay the bill and went out. He was not even outside that he grabbed a smoke and lit it the second he passed the door. Ian was standing in front of his car, throwing away his own cigarette.

"You done already?" Ian seemed surprised

"Yeah man, let's go"

"Wait you already paid?" Ian seemed embarrassed he didn't want to give the impression that he was taking advantage of the situation or anything.

"Of course" Mickey rolled his eyes, he didn't want Ian to think it was a big deal. Although the redhead seemed to think so.

"I'm flattered. Was this a date, Mick?"

"Fuck you I don't do dates."

"I'm not even surprised."

Ian was looking at Mickey with a mischievous smile, in which Mickey saw his best opportunity.

"I always thought it was a waste of time anyway. I like to be straight.

"When you're not."

"You are not funny."

"Oh I am though. Admit it."

Mickey went closer, few inches from Ian and looked him in the eyes, hoping that the message would be received.

"Why don't you cut the crap, and just get on me Gallagher huh"

Ian grinned hard and followed Mickey when he opened the backseat door of the impala. Right before Mickey pulled him in the car, he wondered how he got so lucky in the first place. Carpooling was awesome.

…**.**

Ian was still buckling his belt when Mickey started driving. They said nothing but sometimes, they would look at each other with a smile. Ian started to laugh silently, he thought about Lip again. He so wanted to get to the Hamptons, and tell Mandy everything! Unfortunately getting there would also mean that it was time for him to let go of Mickey. Now that he had a preview, he didn't want to leave Mickey and just go on with his week.

"Whatcha thinkin' firecrotch?" Mickey interrupted him in his thoughts.

"Nothing just… I wondered if I'd get to see you this week. I mean we'll be both in the Hamptons, and I honestly don't know what I'm about to get into so…-

"Yeah, why not. If my sister is a pain in the ass, which she is, I'll call you"

"Cool"

Hours passed by, with Ian's unstoppable chatting and Mickey's muffled noises of approbation. Sometimes it just meant "go on" other time it would be his way of telling Ian he was paying attention. When they finally arrived near New York, Ian was ecstatic.

"Hold your horses, Gallagher we still have two hours to go" Mickey said

"I know, but you gotta admit this is pretty amazing"

"It's just a city full of pricks, who think they are better than everyone else. I don't see what the big deal is"

"Maybe but at least, you can be whoever you want here. Come on, Mick, you lived in the South side, you know what is it: the hiding, the scams, people who judge you based on your family's record… I'm tired of that shit. Back there, I'm just a poor bipolar bastard. And it's never gonna change."

Ian looked at his hands, because he didn't want to see Mickey's face. Even to Lip, he never admitted what he truly felt about their lives. Just like that, just because the person who was listening was Mickey, he was giving the chance to be honest.

Mickey didn't know how to answer to that. He wanted to explain to Ian why he left the south side in the first place, why he never went back for four years… He wanted to share. _Must be the sex, I'm loosing it_. He decided to refrain his thoughts and just grunted.

"Does your family know? I mean that you're gay" Ian asked, taking Mickey by surprise.

"Huh, my father, beat the shit out of me when he discovered. But I don't really care. I was actually planning on telling my sister this week. She is the only sibling I care about so"

"My family knows. My little brother is always asking me weird questions about it, but mostly people just don't care."

Ian's phone buzzed again, it was Mandy she was giving him the address to get to the beach house. Ian used the GPS in his phone to lead Mickey through the huge alleys of the residential neighborhood.

"I'll use your phone later, mine is dead and I need to talk to my sister to get to her place."

"Yeah no problem. Look it's right here! You can just pull over right in front the house.

Mickey stopped the car and got out of it. He let escape a loud moan: the house was huge: 2 floors from what he could see, with a large porch and a garden. Even from the front yard, you could see that there was a pool in the back. Two cars were parked outside, two black and white hummers. _Douchebags with money_, Mickey thought. Ian was unloading the truck when they heard a scream, that immediately sounded too familiar for Mickey's taste

"Iaaaaaaan" Mandy jumped on her best friend, almost making him fall.

Mickey was watching the scene, and everything was blurred for a minute. He was trying to put the pieces together when he realized. FUCK.

"I'm so glad that you're here, asshole! How was your- Mickey?"

Mandy's brother was speechless.

"Oh my god you gotta be kidding me!" Mandy was screaming again, high pitched voice.

"Wait, how do you- you- you're Mickey?"

Mickey was still on silence mode, so he just nodded and lit a cigarette. The voice in his head kept going "you're so fucked, you're so fucked"

"This is the most incredibly fucked up coincidence I've ever witnessed guys! Come her asshole". Mandy went to hug her brother, which calmed down Mickey a little. He was slowly coming back from wherever he was. When he looked at Ian, the redhead was staring, obviously shocked by the news. When Mickey grabbed his bag and passed by Ian's side he just whispered " you shut or mouth, or I'll break every fucking knuckle on your hand.

This week was definitely going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter will be obviously about Gallavich but I also want some Mandy/Ian bonding. I love these two so much ! Enjoy **** Also this is pretty much how I imagine the house.**

Click here

Mandy couldn't stop jumping all over the place, even though Mickey was rolling his eyes at her. He forgot how her sister could be such a girl sometimes. He and Ian were following her through the maze of the house that appeared to be even bigger once you were in it.

"So here's the kitchen and the living room "she said. "My bedroom and Kyle's are there too-"

"Who's Kyle?" Mickey asked. He didn't recall his sister talking about a Kyle. But again he didn't recall Ian as well.

"Kyle is Jaime's brother dumbass. I told you."

Mickey let out a small groan.

"Speaking of which, I might have let slip some information…" Mandy was smiling mischievously, and Mickey didn't understand right there that she was talking to Ian. Something was definitely up, he could tell. He knew his sister and she was conspiring about something.

"Hum, let's talk about that later." Ian said

_So he knows what's going on_, Mickey thought. He followed Mandy and Ian to the stairs, dragging his bag upstairs.

"So this is Ian's room and yours is right here, Mick."

"Whoa, this place is amazing Mands."

"Yeah, your stupid boyfriend is loaded." Mickey grinned at her and she pinched his arm.

"Shut up, you haven't even met him yet. I'm going downstairs, there's a bathroom downstairs and one up here if you want to take a shower or something."

Ian pulled her towards him and put a small peck on her cheek. "Thank you"

"Later douchebag" this was definitely for Mickey, who flipped the bird at her. Once she disappeared, Mickey looked at Ian, who was staring.

"So are we-" Ian began but Mickey suddenly went into his room, looked at Ian for a second and slammed his door. He was pretty sure then that he heard Ian sighed and let out a small "okay…"

He put his bag on the bed and looked around. He had never been to such a place: there was a king size bed in the middle of the room and black and white pictures on the walls. The walls were painted in white but the furniture was black and purple. On the nightstand, Mandy put towels and a toothbrush, which made Mickey laugh. Every time he would go on a trip, he would forget the toothbrush, and Mandy remembered that. That small gesture was nothing but he knew it was just her way of telling him "I know you and I missed you".

He started unpacking when he heard noises coming through his window (which was a door window by the way) and saw people coming into the house, dressed with swimsuits and beach towels in hands. He figured they were Jaime's friends coming back from the beach.

He took one of the towels, clean clothes and went to the bathroom, hoping that Ian wasn't in there already, otherwise he would have to go downstairs and meet everyone before cleaning up. No way.

The bathroom was so huge he took him a minute to actually get into the shower. He let the hot water drifting on his body, thinking about how he would have turned out if his parents were so wealthy. After a while, he got out, put some clothes and headed to his bedroom when he heard voices coming from Ian's room. For all he knew, eavesdropping never killed anyone.

"I hope you didn't say anything stupid." Ian said

"Of course not. I just said that you were gorgeous, gay and desperately looking for a hook up."

"MANDY! " Ian was obviously upset.

"Oooh relax, I'm just kidding. But seriously, Kyle is fucking gorgeous and you need to enjoy a little bit."

So that was it. Jaime's brother was gay, and Mandy was hooking them up. Mickey, as much as he didn't want to admit it, was not overly fond of the idea. He needed to clear things up with Ian after what happened on the road, but he sure as hell didn't want to have a competitor. _Listen to yourself Milkovich!_ The voice in his head screamed.

He had enough of it, so he went to his bedroom and didn't realize he slammed the door. Again. A few minutes after, someone knocked at his door, it was Mandy.

"Hey brother! So unpacked yet?"

"Almost." Mickey was looking for his cigarette, he desperately needed a smoke.

"I hope you don't plan on being grumpy the entire week or I'll have to kick your stupid ass."

Mickey was about to retaliate but he stared at his sister for a while. Mandy was still the same but she had changed a lot. She seemed relax, clean and less on edge than she used to be. She seemed happy. It made something melt in Mickey: his sister was glad he was here and he didn't want to ruin that. Not for now at least.

"Nah, just tired. Do you have smokes?

"I bought a carton this morning, knew you were coming. Come on, let's go downstairs." she winked at him and left the room.

Mickey followed her and was finally able to put faces on names.

"Hey guys, Mandy said. "This is my brother, Mickey."

Jaime (the only one Mickey knew, thanks to the pictures he received) came towards him to shake hands.

"Hi man, it's nice to meet you after all this time" Jaime said.

Mickey nodded and shook hands with the tall blond boy.

"So this is Jared and Kelly, Tony and here's is Kate and my brother Kyle."

Mickey was greeted by a common "hi" and just tried to smile at them, but he didn't say anything.

"Not much of a talker, huh?" the girl, Kate was looking at him with a huge smile and came closer to kiss him on the cheeks.

Mickey was surprised but kissed her back. "You French or something" Mickey said.

" Funny you say that, I just come back from a semester in Paris. I guess I'm just used to it by now."

Mickey didn't notice that her sister went to the kitchen but he was grateful to see her come back with beers and a pack of smokes. He grabbed one and pulled a cigarette when Jaime stopped him.

"Huh, sorry dude but we don't smoke inside."

Mickey wanted to say something scathing but Mandy took him by his arm and dragged him outside "I have to show him the pool anyway".

Once they were outside, Mickey lit his smoke and could feel himself relax instantly. He gave one to Mandy but she refused it.

"I quit, Jaime hates it" she said

Mickey looked at his sister, eyebrows furrowed but still not ready to kill the mood so he just shut up. For fuck's sake he was here for an hour now, and he already needed to behave.

"So what do you think about them?" she said

"They seem ok. As long as they don't want me to stop smoking."

Mandy laughed and nodded "As if it was possible".

"This place is really amazing, and the pool… Fuck this is huge." Mickey took a deep drag, obviously impressed.

"Yeah I know, I'm still not used to it."

"That's because you're a Southside bitch. We didn't get to see that kind of house very often."

They were both silent and Mickey loved how he could enjoy a moment with his sister, no chitchat involved. Again a few people were capable of that. Ian was able to do that, among a lot of other things. _You can't stop thinking about that huh?_ Fuck the inner voice again. Mickey wanted to toss his cigarette away but there was no ashtray.

" Just dump it on the grass, no one will know. Come on let's go inside" she said.

Everybody was in the living room, talking and drinking. Ian was there as well, even more beautiful than this morning. He just went out of the shower and his hair was damp. _How can he be so hot in sweat pants_, Mickey thought and shook his head to get the idea out of him. He took the last seat next to Kate, and Mandy sat on Jaime's lap.

"So how did you meet Mandy?" Tony asked Ian.

"We used to be in high school together." Ian said. For some reason, he was avoiding Mickey's eyes.

"You used to date, I'm sure" Kate looked at them, all-smiling and Ian blushed, finally looking up at Mickey.

"Not exactly. Let's just say that I was covering for him" Mandy said

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mickey asked, a little bit confused.

Mandy looked at Ian, she didn't know what to say because she was kind of scared of her brother's reaction.

"That's okay, he knows" Ian told her because he knew what she was thinking.

"Mandy and I pretended to be together, so I didn't get fagbashed. We lived in a fucked up neighborhood."

"Jesus Christ" said Kyle.

"Yeah well, things turned out well, I got out and she ended up with my brother for a while"

"WHAT?" Mickey and Jaime choked on their beers, and made everyone laugh.

"You didn't tell me that" Jaime said to Mandy. The poor Milkovich girl was red tomato.

"It was nothing, just a high school crush, nothing more"

"Can't believe you dated that asswipe" Mickey said, still trying to recover from the surprise.

"Hey, watch out, you're talking about my brother here" Ian said, obviously annoyed.

The boys looked at each other, and the mood quickly switched from cool to tense. Mandy was having none of that, so she changed the subject.

"I'm starving, anyone up for pizza bagels?" she said

"I'll help you" Kate said. Kelly followed them into the kitchen.

The guys were alone now and it was uncomfortable. Mickey couldn't stop staring at Kyle as if he was some kind of murderer, and Ian stared at Mickey, clearly upset. Mickey couldn't handle the tension any longer. He took his smokes and his beer, and went outside without a word.

He lit up his cigarette and sat on one of the lounger. Ian sat only seconds after.

"Gonna tell me what's up your ass?" he said

"Fuck off, firecrotch."

"Oh come on, Mick, don't be a prick. If you're worried about what I could say to Mandy, you can relax. I won't"

"You better, or **I**'ll give you a fagbash"

Ian sighed and stood up, ready to get into the house.

" Wait!" Mickey said. Ian turned around and crossed his arms, waiting for the older boy to come up with something.

"If we have to spend an entire week here, I'll try to behave with these assholes. Just … don't fuck around with the brother when I'm here."

"How do you even-" Ian was so surprised, he didn't even know what to say.

"I heard you earlier. No big deal"

Mickey looked around, just to be sure no one was watching and tossed his cigarette behind him.

He started walking when Ian grabbed his arm, and whispered in his ear,

"Don't worry about Kyle, he's not the one I want to mess around with" the bastard was wearing his fucking shit-eating grin. Mickey wasn't sure if he wanted to slap him or kiss him.

" Yeah well, hold your horses. I need to talk to Mandy and even if I do, I'm not sure how she's gonna take it. So keep your hands off"

"Oh, I'll find a way not to, I can promise that." Ian deliberately put his hand on Mickey back, and squeezed his waist a little, eyes filled with lust and frustration.

…..

Later in the evening, Ian and Mandy were sitting on the lounger, just like Mickey a few hours before. Mickey was playing video games with Jaime and Tony, and the others went to a party at the beach. Ian was glad he had finally a moment with Mandy alone, since the girls and Jaime seemed to always be all over her.

"Still can't believe you carpooled with my brother" she said. She was rolling a joint with the weed Ian brought.

"Yeah fucking coincidence if you ask me. But he's not that bad" Ian said

"So … how's everyone?" Mandy said awkwardly. She didn't want to ask directly about Lip. Ian played along but he knew her too well.

"Everyone's fine. Fiona works at a coffee shop and at the club, Carl … well is Carl. Debbie is in high school now, you should see her, she's beautiful! And Lip finished college a month ago."

"How is he?" Mandy bit his lower lip and Ian wondered how he didn't see straight away that Mickey was her brother.

"He's fine. Asked to say hi" Ian lied but he knew it would please her.

"Really? That's odd." she whispered

Ian looked at questioningly.

"I saw him, not so long ago. I was working at Jaime's shop and he just… pretended he didn't see me. Not that I care." Mandy took a long drag and gave the joint to Ian.

"I wish I could tell I 'm sorry for what I've done. But I'm not. I just wish it didn't cost me so much though".

"I think he misses you" Ian said. Watching Mandy that uncomfortable was really weird for him. You don't get to see an embarrassed Milkovich every day. Mandy sighed and lied on the lounger, thoughts running a mile a minute.

"Don't get me wrong, I am very happy with Jaime. He takes good care of me, found me a job, he loves me. But sometimes … I just wondered what might have happened if Karen never came back. If I decided to follow Lip to college. What we had… I felt like it was special."

Ian stood up and went to Mandy's lounger to lie down next to her, hugging her. He didn't know what to say, and frankly, all Mandy wanted was a hug, not a lecture or anything. She just needed her best friend.

"Yo Mands I'm gonna crash" Mickey shouted from the house.

"Night asshole!" she responded, not even looking at him. She heard him mumble something, but she didn't care. She tightened her grip on Ian, and quickly fell asleep.

….

Mickey was smoking at the window, and he was so high, he was laughing to himself. He remembered the lame lines he gave Ian on the road, like "_Yeah… what about you, Gallagher? How do you like 'em_?". He couldn't get the fucking redhead out of his mind. "_When did you become such a pussy, huh_" the voice in his head was laughing loudly at him, and he hated it. He tossed his joint through the window when someone knocked at his door.

Ian was lying on the frame of the door, a grin on his face, and sparkles in his green eyes.

"What you want" Mickey said

Ian didn't say anything but went in as he was invited. He let himself fall on the bed and looked around.

"It's like Mandy chose the bedroom based on our personality" he said

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Mickey was in no mood to play.

"I don't know. Mine is just like me I guess and yours … well it's dark but pretty nice.

"You're wasted." Mickey said with his arms crossed on his chest. He was trying no to smile but Ian was high and fucking adorable.

"I knoooow!"

"Why don't you go to bed, huh? Or annoy someone else with your bedroom thoughts?"

Ian stood up and went close to Mickey, leaving only a few inches between them.

"I was kind of hoping you'd let me stay…"

"I don't think so"

Mickey was heading to the door, ready to open it when Ian stopped him. He grabbed his wrist and pulled the older man against the wall.

"Maybe we don't get to sleep, and I'll sneak into my room later then"

Mickey's throat was dry. He didn't know what to say nor do, but he didn't want Ian to leave. He could smell the redhead soap all over his skin. He could see all the freckles spread across his cheeks. He could feel Ian's strong arms holding onto him. Mickey was not kisser, never had been, but there was something about Ian. When the redhead looked into his eyes, Mickey felt like he was special or something. He wanted to say stupid things, do stupid shit. He wanted to go downstairs and wait for Kyle to come back just to kiss Ian hard and show Jaime's brother that Ian was his. He had never met someone as beautiful and sweet and nice as Ian. He felt so relax around him, he didn't even make any sense. Ian was still staring at him, waiting for the older boy to accept his offer. He was about to let go when Mickey put his hand on his waist and said.

"Just … lock the door".


End file.
